defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
Kannibalisme
Kannibalisme is het eten van individuen van dezelfde soort, bijvoorbeeld mensen die mensen eten (ook antropofagie genoemd; van het Griekse anthroopos ("mens") en de stam phag- ("eet")), of honden die honden eten. Men spreekt ook van kannibalisme als een onherstelbare machine (bijvoorbeeld een auto) gesloopt wordt om aan reserveonderdelen voor een soortgelijke machine te komen. Etymologie Het woord kannibaal is waarschijnlijk ontleend aan het Spaans, waar het als canibal voorkomt. Dat kan een verbastering zijn van het woord caribal (bewoner van de Cariben, aan wie kannibalistische gewoonten werden toegeschreven) en can (Galicisch voor 'hond'). Samuel Purchas beweert echter in Hakluytus Posthumus (Volume XIV, 1905: 451) dat kannibaal "moedig man" betekent in de Caribische taal. Voorkomen Onder de mensen is het een ritueel dat in het verleden werd gepraktiseerd door verschillende stammen in de Amazonebekken, Afrika, Fiji en Nieuw-Guinea, en dan met name in rituelen die verbonden zijn met het voeren van oorlog tussen de verschillende stammen. Er zijn ook individuele gevallen gemeld in andere landen, maar die zijn voornamelijk verbonden met geestelijk instabielen en criminelen. De beschuldiging van kannibalisme is historisch gezien veel meer verspreid dan het verschijnsel zelf. Gedurende de jaren van de Britse koloniale uitbreiding was slavernij verboden, tenzij de mensen waar het om ging zo verdorven waren dat ze beter af waren als slaaf dan als vrij man. Kannibalisme werd gezien als een voorbeeld van verdorvenheid, en zo werden geruchten van kannibalisme wijd verspreid. Ook meer recente rapporten van kannibalisme worden in twijfel getrokken. Daarentegen is het kannibalisme van gestorvenen van de Fore Stam in Nieuw Guinea waardoor de ziekte kuru zich verspreidde goed gedocumenteerd en wordt dan ook vrijwel niet betwijfeld door hedendaagse antropologen. Maar sommigen zeggen dat het postuum in stukken verdelen van lichamen een algemeen gebruik was tijdens begrafenisrituelen, maar dat dit geen kannibalisme was. Kannibalisme op Fiji wordt over het algemeen wel gezien als historisch feit. Modern kannibalisme Andesvliegramp De Andesvliegramp was een vliegramp in de Andes in 1972. Van de 45 inzittenden van het Fokker Fairchild Hiller FH-227-vliegtuig overleefden 16 de ramp, die bekend is geworden door de boeken en verfilmingen van de verhalen van de overlevenden, die na de crash gedurende 72 dagen moesten zien te overleven in de ijskoude omgeving en uiteindelijk zelfs het vlees van de overledenen moesten eten om in leven te blijven. Andere huidige voorbeelden Tegenwoordig komt het kannibalisme voor in extreme gevallen zoals die van seriemoordenaars Jeffrey Dahmer, José Luis Calva en Fritz Haarmann (De slager van Hannover). Eind 2002 werd een vreemde zaak in Kassel in Duitsland aan het licht gebracht waarbij een man via het internet zich letterlijk als slachtoffer aanbood. Hieraan werd gehoor gegeven door een tweede man, en voordat hij hem om het leven bracht hebben zij eerst gezamenlijk het slachtoffers geslachtsdeel opgegeten, en dit op video vastgelegd (Zaak Armin Meiwes). Kannibalisme bij dieren Bij sommige diersoorten is kannibalisme een deel van de levenscyclus, zoals de zwarte-weduwespin, waarbij het vrouwtje het mannetje opeet na het paren. Bij gewervelden (behalve bij vissen) komt kannibalisme niet veel voor, maar kan zich uiten in extreme situaties zoals gevangenschap of een groot tekort aan eten. Een voorbeeld is dat een zeug in gevangenschap haar jongen opeet, maar dit gedrag is nooit in het wild waargenomen. Uilen leggen vier eieren met een paar dagen ertussen. Bij onvoldoende voedsel wordt het jongste kuiken opgegeten. Het is ook voorgekomen dat muizen, ratten of hamsters hun jongen opeten als hun nest verschillende keren wordt bedreigd door roofdieren. In sommige species is het voorgekomen dat de volwassene jongen waar hij niet aan gerelateerd is eet of vernietigt, een voorbeeld hiervan zijn de chimpansees die werden geobserveerd door dr. Jane Goodall. Sommige van deze observaties worden in twijfel getrokken (door bijvoorbeeld Stephen Jay Gould) als het resultaat van slordig onderzoek. Een voorbeeld is dat er veel rapporten zijn van vrouwelijke bidsprinkhanen die hun partners eten na het paren in gevangenschap, maar dat dit in het wild nog nooit is geobserveerd. Voorkomen in literatuur en media De geschiedenis van Robinson Crusoe (in het boek van Daniel Defoe) beschrijft hoe de Cariben hun slachtoffers met een knuppel te lijf gingen. Vrijdag zwoer aan Robinson dat hun volk geen leden van de eigen stam of hun vrienden at, alleen verslagen vijanden. Schipbreukelingen zouden al eens meer scheepsjongen gegeten hebben, bij voorbeeld in de filmparodie Pirates van Roman Polanski. Paul Serre del Sagues, die vrijwel in dezelfde tijd leefde, schrijft hetzelfde over de Cariben van Costa Rica, maar met meer detail: :Het slachtoffer werd geofferd door een slag op het achterhoofd. Hierna opende de saman de borst met een obsidianen mes, sneed het hart eruit en proefde het. In de tussentijd sneden zijn assistenten het lichaam in stukken zodat ze het konden eten, en deelden als een fetisj graankorrels rond die rood zijn gekleurd met bloed. (Vertaling uit Entierros Indígenas en Costa Rica en Revista de Costa Rica, Year III (San José, 1921: 71)). Jef Geeraerts beschrijft in "Gangreen", hoe de gastheer in Kongo hem mensenvlees voorschotelde. In fictie zijn voorbeelden van kannibalen Hannibal Lecter uit The Silence of the Lambs en Patrick Bateman uit American Psycho van Bret Easton Ellis. Maar ook Jack the Ripper, die prostituees ombracht in de 19e eeuw, heeft delen van zijn slachtoffers opgegeten. Tijdens gevechten in Kongo werd de militie van Jean-Pierre Bemba ook beticht van kannibalisme. Literatuur *Tannahill, Reay, Vlees en bloed. De geschiedenis van het kannibalisme. Amsterdam: Wetenschappelijke Uitgeverij, 1975 *Obeyesekere, Gananath, Cannibal Talk. The Man-Eating Myth and Human Sacrifice in the South Seas. Berkeley / Los Angeles / London: University of California Press, 2005 Externe link * artikel van de BBC over het Duitse kannibalisme in 2002